The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
People are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to communicate with one another through textual (and non-textual) messages. These textual messages may be associated with or transmitted via communication applications, such as an instant messaging application, a social network, a bulletin board or other message posting service/website. In typical communication applications, for example, in an instant messaging application, textual messages are presented to the user in the order in which they are received or sent. Thus, a particular instant message sent by a user may be ordered such that instant messages sent or received at a time previous to the time of the particular instant message are displayed in a preceding position to the particular instant message. Furthermore, additional instant messages sent/received after the time of the particular instant message are displayed in a subsequent position to the particular instant message.